Quest:The Joust
, Weaponry:Lances (30+), and Horsemanship (30+) |Saga = Saarngard Isle |AS&P = true |Notes = This is actually seven separate "Adventures for This Location" quests, listed together for convenience and continuity. }} General Information The Joust Parts 1-7 are seven separate "Adventures for This Location" quests which can be played one after another from the West Camp in Saarngard Keep. You will probably find it helpful to return to the location and save when you are satisfied with the outcome from each part. Joust Mechanics You will now be required to make a series of three random numbers to determine the outcome of your attempt to unhorse your opponent. Your opponent will also choose three numbers in the same fashion. The total of the three numbers you pick (including bonuses) will be weighed against the total achieved by your opponent. *Picking the numbers: #Bonus based on Horsemanship and Luck/4 #Bonus based on Might, Body, Agility and Spirit #Bonus based on Weaponry:Lances and Luck/4 Adventures The Joust Part 1 Fate decision to be made If you choose to Teach Hasyrt a lesson: *Skill Check (Agility, Unarmed Combat and Luck) 50+ to succeed *Engage in Non-Lethal Combat If you choose to Ignore his comments: *Nothing happens *256 General experience for completion The Joust Part 2 *Receive four sets of Superior helms, gauntlets, sleeves, and greaves (chain, scale, and plate, with some ring and banded thrown in), a (only useful if you've been using two-handed weapons and don't carry a shield), and a or a . The armor is heavy - if you're over 40% encumbrance you might not be able to take it all - but probably worth reselling immediately after the joust; you can get just over 17,000 gold tokens. *You then compete in your first joust. If you punched him, you'll probably fight Hasryt. The joust portion consists of three checks: , then , then . Your opponent rolls the same. If your totals are close (within ~50), your totals reset and you continue making passes until, presumably, a clear winner is chosen. A clear loser is unhorsed. Being unhorsed results in a sizeable loss of SP (up to 60 observed). *After you unhorse your opponent you engage in Non-Lethal Combat. (Presumably, SP and possible MR ratings change depending on whether you or your opponent were unhorsed). *384 General experience for completion The Joust Part 3 *You complete your second joust . This is a harder opponent. *384 General experience for completion The Joust Part 4 *+4 xp to Divination (30+) If you choose to approach the Jouster: *Skill Check: (Mind, Aura and Spirit) 75+ to succeed *Skill Check: (Agility, Body, Luck and Horsemanship) 100+ to succeed If you choose to remain and watch: *16 xp to Fortification (60+)/Gating (60+)/Telekinesis (70+)/Elementalism (60+)/Illusion (60+) (Fortification, Gating, Elementalism, and Illusion tested) or *Skill Check: (Agility, Body, Luck and Horsemanship) to evade Regardless of what you choose: *You receive Small Etched Stone #3 You then can ask one of six questions: After he answers you can either launch a suprise attack to subdue him or let him depart. Either way the following happens: *Skill Check: (Mind, Aura, Spirit) 75+ to defend versus a psionic attack. You will probably lose some SP even if you succeed ( ''I got a total of 112 and lost 18 SP, 160 and I lost 11). '''This attack is repeated every time you fail the following check.' *Skill Check: (Mind, Aura, Thievery, Woodsmanship and Luck) 100+ to succeed in spotting your attacker. When you do he runs off and you follow him. *+4 xp to Divination (40+)/ +16 xp to Shadow Magic (60+)/ +8 xp to Woodsmanship (50+) (All tested) to locate your assailant If you search the copse of trees: *Skill Check: (Woodsmanship, Thievery and Luck) 100+ to succeed. *Skill Check: (Might, Body and Unarmed Combat) 75+ to succeed. *Skill Check: (Agility and Unarmed Combat) 50+ to succeed *You acquire a Well Crafted Triple Bladed Knife *384 General experience for completion If you search the stables you end up in the copse of trees anyway The Joust Part 5 *+ 4 xp to Divination (20+) * You can either tell of your encounter and gain some trust or not tell of your encounter and he remains suspicious *You then compete in your third joust . This opponent is harder yet. ( I was unhorsed by him, lost 141 SP and still beat him in Non-Lethal Combat without a heal on my first trial run) *384 General experience for completion The Joust Part 6 *Skill Check: (Mind, Aura and Spirit) 100+ to succeed against psionic attack *Skill Check: (Horsemanship, Luck, Agility and Body) 75+ to determine damage from your fall from your horse *'3 'Skill Checks ( Mind, Aura and Spirit) 100+ to succeed against psionic attacks *+16 xp to Fortification (60+)/Shadow Magic (60+)/Unarmed Combat (60+) (All tested) *Engage Toom in a Non-Lethal fight Make sure that you switch away from your wooden weapon! *384 General experience for completion The Joust Part 7 Final joust versus Mironor *Your toughest jousting opponent. There is no Non-Lethal Combat after you unhorse Mironor. * NOTE: You don't need to best Mironor if you don't want, As long as you get to the final round, that is sufficient to unlock the next quest ( ). You won't get the all skills & powers reward for this quest, though. *1,024 General experience for completion *256 xp to all Skills and Powers if you beat Mironor After you visit Mironor at his tent: *128 General experience Follow-Up The real rewards for this event come from the follow-up scenario Stormgait Category:Sagas